Memory Lane
by CryingAngel95
Summary: join our faverite swac characters as they take a look down memory lane.  it will have many defferent genres depending on the memory.  this is my first multi chap in a while, so enjoy and R&R!
1. time for a trip down memory lane

_Hey guys!,_ _I have decided to finally make a multi chapter fan fic._

_**Summary: Chad, Portlyn and the So Random! Cast have just found out that their shows are coming to an end. It's time to join them on a trip down memory lane. They will remember the good and bad times they have been through together.**_

_**Sonny's POV**_

_**I can't believe that this is happening.**_

_**I can't believe it's over.**_

_**After 5 years together here we are, my cast and I are sitting in the prop house with Chad and Portlyn (who we have been very close to for the last 4 years).**_

_**We have all just found out that Mackenzie Falls and So Random! are being cancelled!**_

"_**What are we gonna do?" Tawni asked sounding lost.**_

"_**Well you could always take a trip down memory lane!" Marshall said as he entered the room with a bunch of big boxes in his arms and Dave was close behind also carrying a bunch of boxes.**_

"_**What's up with all the boxes Marshall?" Nico asked straight away.**_

"_**These boxes are full of pictures of you all and news clippings about you and so on." Marshall replied with glee.**_

_**I smiled at Tawni and said "well a trip down memory lane it is!" **_

_**Before either of us got the chance to thank Marshall her had left us to go through the many boxes full of memories.**_

_**Well I'll get working on the first memory soon (aka chapter 2) so in the mean time let me know what you think xXx**_


	2. 7 days

_**Hey guys I felt like uploading another chapter so hear you go!**_

_**Sonny's POV**_

_**I opened one of the boxes, stuck my hand in and pulled out a random picture.**_

_**When I looked at it I smile a the memory came flooding back to me.**_

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting in my shared dressing room._

_I was crying my eyes out because my boyfriend David had just dumped me, he said I "flirted" with Chad too much!_

_When David was the one who went around making out with other girls._

_I was still crying when Tawni walked into the dressing room and was ranting and raving at me,_

"_You missed rehearsals! What is wrong with you? We were waiting for an hour!"_

_But then she turned around and saw I was crying and ran to me and hugged me until I stopped crying._

"_Sonny, what's wrong?" she asked me in an unusually caring voice._

_I told her what happened and she started calling him a bunch of cruel names. She went over to her mini fridge and took out a bunch of different tubs of Ben & Jerry's ice cream._

_She handed me one and took out her phone and started texting. Within 20 minutes Nico, Grady, Zora, Portlyn and Chad walked in with different types of comfort food and they all laughed and joked with me until I started to feel better._

_Tawni then took my phone and put it on private mode so the number wouldn't be recognized and called David's number and whispered in a creepy voice "seven days… seven days…." And hung up we all laughed uncontrollably for about 15 minutes. _

_I remember that night so clearly for one reason: that's wa the night I realized what amazing friends I had!_

_End of Flashback_

"_**Awww, guys look" I said showing them the picture of us all sitting in the prop house late at night with empty tubs of ice cream everywhere.**_

_**We all smiled at the memory.**_

_**Then Tawni took her phone out and called someone before saying: "seven days…"**_

_**We all rolled our eyes and laughed together as if everything was okay when in truth we were all scared we would never get to do this again.**_

_**Then Grady took out a newspaper clipping and said "well what do we have here?"**_

_**Hope you enjoyed that!**_


	3. important author note!

Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm so sorry! My computer broke down. I'll add some new stuuf up a.s.a.p! Once again… SORRY!  
I hope you all had an amazing christmas and an awesome new year! 


	4. Love and Kisses

**It's been ages since I updated this story. Sorry about that.**

_**Sonny's POV**_

_There in Grady's hands was a news papers clipping with a picture of Chad and I kissing. Wow! I remember that moment like it was yesterday._

_**Flashback**_

_Chad and I were having one of our fine, fine, good, good fights. But the thing was that we were on the red carpet. We were yelling loudly at each other. And then when I turned to walk away, he grabbed my wrist spun me around and the… he kissed me! And as I stood there kissing the man I loved my heart skipped so many beats. When we pulled apart, we smiled at each other like idiots until he whispered something to me that completely changed my life. "I love you, Sonny Monroe" and I didn't have to think about my reply because I knew what was in my heart "I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper" with those words he picked me up bridal style and carried me his limo and then we talked and kissed the night away…_

_**End of flashback**_

_I smiled close to tears. I turned to Chad and kissed him passionately before whispering "I love you Chad Dylan Cooper" and he replied with a smile "I love you too, Sonny Cooper"_


	5. author's note! BDAY!

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated I had some p[problems with my laptop, but my uncle finally fixed it and I will be updating again in no time at all.

But I have much, much, much bigger news… I'M TURNING 16 TOMORROW!

Haha I'm so unbelievably excited I will be making some birthday related stuff on fanfic because I am in the birthday spirit. LOL!

I love you all loads! xXx


End file.
